


It's An Anxiety Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The two of them had talked about this before. When they first spoke of it, they’d been living together again for a few months and Ryan had found himself waking up in the middle of the night with Brendon gripping onto him for dear life while he was asleep.This fic has now been translated into Russian by the lovely Anya,click here to read it!





	It's An Anxiety Thing

Ryan tossed and turned awake, dripping in sweat, smothered by Brendon. The boy’s leg was hooked right over his. The boy’s hand was gripped tight onto his shoulder. The boy’s skin was melting into his. Without wanting to wake Brendon up, Ryan carefully picked Brendon’s arm up by the wrist and took it off his shoulder, placing it onto the pillow.

 

His chest now free of the restriction, Ryan huffed and turned onto his side to check the time on his phone.

 

Four in the morning.

 

The two of them had talked about this before. When they first spoke of it, they’d been living together again for a few months (since they got back together) and Ryan had found himself waking up in the middle of the night with Brendon gripping onto him for dear life while he was asleep.

 

The first night he woke up from it, Ryan let it go. Maybe it was just a nightmare, he thought. But nightmares aren’t silent.

 

It lasted for weeks. Weeks turned into a month. One night, just before they went to sleep, Ryan told him, “Bren, sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and, uh, you’re sort of, uh, smothering me…”

 

Brendon gave back a worried, apologetic smile and said, “I’m sorry about that.”

 

“Why do you… hold on so tight…” Ryan spoke quietly and swallowed.

 

“It’s… it’s an anxiety thing. I don’t know,” he replied. Ryan gave him a sad smile and pulled him in for a hug between the sheets. “I’m sorry,” Brendon whispered as they held onto each other.

 

“Hey, don’t be.” Ryan pulled away from the hug. “You can’t control it.” He stroked Brendon’s arm as the boy looked down and nodded. “And if it’s what helps you feel safe,” Ryan continued, “I can live with waking up as a sweaty mess some nights.” They both laughed. Ryan held Brendon’s hand as he fell asleep.

 

And that’s why—on this night, when Ryan tossed and turned awake, dripping in sweat, smothered by Brendon—Ryan simply freed his arm, checked the time, looked over at Brendon, and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short oml! why do all my ryden fics end up so short? i have no clue. nevertheless, i hope you liked it.
> 
> \- nicole x


End file.
